


dirty paws

by WonderTwinC



Series: the crook and the assassin [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body has been wired for days now and Sara lets out a low moan as her hand finally slips between her thighs. [Sara/Leonard. NSFW.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty paws

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at - something like this. This was started at the beginning of this month.

She’s not quite sure how she got here, pants and underwear discarded haphazardly on the floor and her over shirt tossed on the back of a chair, but she finds that she doesn’t really mind that much.  
  
Her body has been wired for days now and Sara lets out a low moan as her hand finally slips between her thighs. She teases her clit with fluttering fingertips as her toes curl against the sheets at the small stimulation. It’s a strong reminder of how long it’s been since she touched herself like this. Sara’s attention shifts for a moment as the mattress moves,  drawing her focus to Leonard and where he sits at the foot of her bed. The fingers of his left hand tap a restless rhythm against his bare knee while his right-hand rests between his splayed legs, pressing against his hidden erection.  
  
She laughs, breathless and easy and bites her bottom lip as she raises her free hand. Her thin black tank top stretches tight across her chest as she arches her back and brushes her palm against her already hardened nipples. She watches the lazy smile that settles on Leonard’s face through half-lidded eyes, humming low in her throat.  
  
He shifts, his hips rising somewhat as he applies a bit more pressure between his legs. His quiet, unintentional groan washes over her, adding to the already growing ache between her thighs as she teases herself. Her bare foot bumps against his ankle as she spreads her legs a little wider and relaxes back against her mountain of pillows.  
  
Sara’s eyes flutter shut and her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she eases two fingers inside herself. Her back arches of its own accord as her breath catches in her throat. Across from her Leonard exhales sharply, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down around his knees. There’s an intimacy to the moment that heightens his awareness of her as his right-hand curls around his erection, squeezing lightly before he sets a slow rhythm. Each stroke strips away more and more of his already waning self-control until his breathing is shallow and uneven. His left-hand twitches against his knee as Sara lets out a particularly deep moan, the heels of her feet digging into the mattress between them.  
  
The air smells like sex and sweat and Leonard’s tongue darts out to brush against his lips as Sara uses her thumb to rub against her swollen clit, her arm trembling as her toes curl against the sheets. Her legs shake with each thrust of her fingers and raise of her hips until she’s gasping for breath. She’s close, he knows from experience,  and that knowledge quickens his pace as he lets out a low groan and mirrors Sara’s actions, brushing his thumb along the head of his aching erection.    
  
“That’s it,” he coaxes, his voice hoarse. Sara lets out a strangled moan and grips the sheets until her knuckles turn white, her back arching as she reaches her orgasm. The sight of her, face flushed and body slick with sweat as she rides her fingers in shuddering waves, triggers Leonard. He reaches his own release with a sharp inhale, coating his hand and the empty space between them.  
  
Their loud, uneven breathing fills the room until Sara laughs as she collapses back against the bed. It’s breathless and faint and despite his best efforts, Leonard smiles.  
  
“We should totally do that again sometime,” she lays the offer between them as casually as she’s able, her cheeks flushed and her hair sticking against her sweat soaked skin.  
  
There’s a lot of things that Leonard wants to do in that moment, one of which is to lean forward and kiss Sara until they’re both panting, but while they share this they do not share gentle kisses or unguarded words.  
  
Not yet.  
  
So instead he hums low in his throat and moves to occupy the empty space between them, burying his head between Sara’s shaking thighs.  
  
“Who says we have to wait?” he drawls, voice low and full of anticipation. Her breathless laughter washes over him again as her still wet fingers scratch against his short hair and he leans in.


End file.
